


Thin Doors

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Prompt: Rick comes to the Sanctuary after Carl disappeared. He suspects they imprisoned or murdered his son. Rick speaks to Negan through his bedroom door while Negan is screwing and/or getting bjs from Carl. Rick has no idea it's happening and it's a total turn on to both Negan and Carl. Negan makes innuendos about what he's doing, but never tells what's really happening, and Rick never catches on that his son is sexually enjoying his enemy behind the door.





	Thin Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18/19

"I'm busy!" Negan called, slowing his hips. Carl was on his knees in front of him, legs spread and mouth open. Negan teased the head of his cock between Carls lips, rolling his eyes when the person outside knocked again. "What is it?" He shouted, rubbing his head across Carls lips. "Yeah.." He whispered, thrusting into his mouth ever so slowly. Carl rubbed his tongue against his head, causing Negan to grab a hold of his hair and thrust further into his mouth. 

"It's Rick!" A voice came from outside the door. "I haven't seen or heard from Carl in a while... and I know he comes here sometimes..." Rick laughed nervously. "Simon, I think that was his name, said that you were busy with one of your wives but..." Rick sighed. "You and I both know you like Carl, so I think he's a little more important." 

Negan rolled his hips, fucking into Carls mouth with shallow thrusts. He ran his fingers through the boys hair, tugging on it and pulling Carl onto his dick. "Yeah," Negan chuckled. "Carls more important than any of my wives..." He pulled Carl off, standing up. His jeans were tucked beneath his ass, his dick slapping up against his white shirt. He grabbed Carl by the hair and tugged him towards the door. He walked to the door and leaned up against it, gasping when Carl wrapped his lips around the head and sucked. 

"Great..." Rick was pacing outside of the door. They were only a foot or two away from each other. Negan smirked at the idea of Rick finding out. Good boy Rick figuring out that his son was on his knees, sucking the man he hates the most off like he was born for it. "Its been three days since I've seen him. You seen him in the last three days?"

"Maybe..." Negan grabbed Carls hair and fucked into his mouth as hard as he could. "Be quiet, darling.." He put his foot between Carls legs, smirking when the boy started to grind against it. "Daddy's outside." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I don't think he's been here though, he normally stays for a few days, not stay once then leave." 

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Rick sounded annoyed which only made everything better. It was the icing on top of the mother fucking cake. Angry little cop standing two feet away from his slutty son. Negan almost wanted to open the door. "Anywhere I could look?" 

Negan chuckled, pulling Carl off of his dick, jerking off some, rubbing the head against his lips. "I got a few ideas.." He grunted, pressing back against the wall. "But I think the best place you would find him would be on his knees."


End file.
